gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 38
Only Children Play in the Snow (雪ではしゃぐの子供だけ, Yuki de hashagu no kodomo dake) is the thirty-eigth episode of the Gintama anime and is a two part episode. Part A Introduction Everyone in the Kabukicho participates in the neighborhood snow building contest, causing one disaster after another. Plot It's a snowy day in Edo and we see Shinpachi lying in the snow almost unconscious wondering how he ended up here. We go back in time a bit and we see Otose announcing the First Chiki Chiki Kabukicho Snow Festival. The contestants must make snow statues and the best one will be awarded with the grand prize. Shinpachi sees Gin placing two big snow balls a little away from each other and is about to place the "column" in the middle. Shinpachi freaks out especially when Kagura brings the column thinking they are about to make a penis. But Gin and Kagura explain that they are making a Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon, calling him a pervert with a dirty mind. Shortly after, Hasegawa joins them and recognizes the "cannon" much to Shinpachi's surprise. Hasegawa is also taking place in the festival having made a great sculpture of himself with windows. Gin and Kagura are extremely jealous and Gin tries to sabotage the statue by destroying its leg. Kagura notices the statue's penis as there aren't any clothes on it and they use it as an excuse to throw snowballs at the statue. Suddenly, the statue's thing flies off and gets stuck on the head of a gang's statue. As they angrily run towards them, Gin destroys Hasegawa's statue's leg throwing it on top of them. With the statue destroyed, they go back to work at their own statue, with Gin stealing the idea of putting wings in the cannon. Katsura shows up and recognizes the cannon before showing them his own work. He has made a snowy playground for children to play with. Again with jealously overtaking them, Kagura and Gin sabotage Katsura's statue. They steal another idea to implement in their statue's design. Next is Sachan, who shows them the sculpture she made. It's not hard for everyone to imagine what she made and they soon notice a snowy statue of Gin with his arms wide open as if he's holding something. Gin compliments the statue and Sachan climbs on the hands ripping them apart because of her weight. As she is trying to put them back, she touches Otae's breasts with them. However, she punches Gin instead of Sachan throwing him in the air. She shows them then the statue she made along with her colleagues. It's a huge mansion with girls and animals outside. Shocked from its magnificence and embarrassed from their own work, Kagura and Gin decide to go home. At that moment Hasegawa and Katsura appear throwing objects like the one used for Hasegawa's statue's penis sabotaging all of the sculptures. This cause a huge snowfight to begin, which leads to Otae throwing a huge snow turtle to a group of people shouting that the grand prize of 100 Bagen-Dash is hers and hers alone. When Gin and Kagura listen to that, they go berserk and join the fight because they thought that the grand prize was cash. The screen focuses on Shinpachi, just the way he was at the beginning of the episode talking with Otose. He asks her if this is actually a snowfight, with her responding that it's not. "It's a festival." Characters *Shimura Shinpachi *Otose *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Hasegawa Taizou *Katsura Kotarou *Elizabeth *Sarutobi Ayame *Shimura Tae *Oryou (debut) Trivia *The snow statue Kagura and Gin make is named according to them "Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon." Later in Episode 57, the cannon would make a return as part of a huge robot. Part B Introduction The Yorozuya are hired to look after an old fireworks master gone senile from not doing what he loves. Plot A couple is shown watching the fireworks during the summer with the woman being a little itchy about them. The Yorozuya are invited in a big mansion and wait for their client in the dining room. A lot of rich dishes are placed in front of them and they don't know how to eat them. They use the snail shells to hit the butler, when they suddenly notice an old man eating there. They join him and in a while their client appears, who turns out to be the old man's son. He explains to them that his father was once the greatest fireworks maker in the whole Edo, but now that he is old, he is suffering from a sickness (maybe Alzheimer) and some nights he sneaks away and is missing for a few days. The Yorozuya are tasked with looking after him, but the old man tries to slip away and go to his lover as he says. The trio hunts him down and they accidentally enter a room, where the old man's sick wife is resting along with their son. They explain to him that he can't remember his wife, because he had to look after her and as a result he didn't have enough time to work with his fireworks. They make one more try to make him remember, but he takes a leave and goes out to "find his lover". Gin follows him to a house, where the family's butler is also watching him. They hear an explosion and they soon see the old man coming out of the house with some fireworks he made. The butler explains to Gin that even if he forgot his wife, he still remembers his art, who is that "lover", and begs Gin to let him die as an artist, without telling anyone his secret. Gin finds it sad that he has forgotten his wife but not his art, commenting that he believes that people always keep their memories in their hearts even if they forget them in their mind. We are then shown a flashback, in which the old man is in his youth with his wife testing some fireworks during the winter. The wife is annoyed that she has to be outside in such a cold day watching stupid fireworks, but she then sees them, with which the old man proposed to her. He then promised to her that he would fill the sky with fireworks every year on that day. Back in the present the wife tells her son about that story and then she thinks that her husband never kept his promise. However, they soon see some fireworks in the sky and the wife cries over joy, realizing that it is probably her husband that is setting them off. The episode ends with the old man shouting "Hey, are you watching?", possibly meaning that he remembers in his heart about his promise, like Gin said. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura Trivia *The Yorozuya refer to the snail on the table as "Den Den Mushi", possibly referencing One Piece. *The old man calls his dog "Junk Board Wandam", making a word play on the Gundam robots. Kagura calls it "Janno Kuso Gundam", with "kuso" meaning crap. Next the old man calls it "JUMP Kuso Mamire", which translates into "JUMP covered in crap". ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes